Chloe's Kal
by LadyLoki83
Summary: Just when Chloe found Clark on Red K in Metro. (found this story and thought to share it was written my Darlantan on a different site.)OKAY FOR THOSE NEW TO MY STORIES I POST MY OWN WORK AND THIS IS THE ONLY ONE THAT DOESN'T TRULY BELONG TO ME. I DO EVERYTHING BY THE BOOK BEFORE WRITING ANYTHING.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Smallville (found this story and thought to share it was written my Darlantan on a different site.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Just what happened when Chloe found Clark in Metropolis on Red K?

She was grinning at him as she stroked her hand along his shaft under his pants. His dark eyes barely acknowledged her, but they were in a car worth several hundred thousand dollars, and she didn't really care. Kal barely glanced at her.

They were driving through the streets of Metropolis like mad, the thousand dollar tyres screeching in protest as Kal slammed the car into high gear. The brunette was panting beside him as her fingers began to work away at the zip of his jeans.

Kal gave a smile that chilled her bones, but his pockets were stuffed with folded hundred dollar notes, so none of that really mattered. Her neon fingernails worked inside his open zip and gripped his thick length. The woman's eyes widened and she looked at Kal, who smirked without turning.

She bent down and began to suck him to full hardness, and Kal dropped one hand onto the back of her head, egging her on. The sensations were pleasant, as she began to suck harder and harder, feeling the hot meat in her mouth. Kal could feel her tongue moving up and down just under the head, rubbing him roughly.

There was a sudden flash of feeling as her tongue stud scraped across, and Kal smiled to himself. He pulled the car up in front of the club, and tapped her head. He grinned at the bouncer on front, who laughed and gave him the thumbs up as the brunette in his car tucked him away back into his pants and bounced out of the car, wiping her chin to the bouncer.

They got through without a fuss, as Kal gave the bouncers a green handshake of yet more $100 bills. The brunette's eyes were glazing over as he made his way to the bar and ordered himself a drink. His dark eyes flashed in the dark club, and he took a deep breath, settling into a bleak, uncaring mood.

Kal leant far over the bar, staring into his drink. The inconsequential woman by his side chatted away at him, like a hummingbird, though far less pretty. His cruel sneer twisted further. Pretty was not something he knew much about, and cared for even less. Kal felt the burn of the whisky sliding down his throat.

He could hear them all, all in the room, nearly two hundred people. The nightclub, whichever one it was, was packed with people tonight. Kal stared around at the humans in the reflection of the mirror behind the bar.

They were such a weak people, he thought. Strength was something he believed in, he felt. Strength of character was nothing. Strength of arms and the will to smash them through your restrictions was what Kal had lived and breathed for four weeks now.

He took another sip, and his school ring flashed in the strobe lights. Kal's eyes narrowed. Not his ring. It wasn't just Clark's ring, to Kal. To him, it was freedom, control. Who was there on this earth that could challenge the unweakened might of Krypton's last son?

He turned as the brunette stopped chatting and put her hand on his chest. Kal gave her some perfunctory affection. She frowned and her fingertips spread out over his chest. His scar burnt slightly, not like when he'd gotten it, but mild, sullen warmth. He felt uneasy tonight, and needed some air.

Kal looked at the woman and shook his head. She had no strength, no substance. She had nothing. "Why don't you catch a taxi home?" The girl looked at him and frowned.

"What?" Kal shrugged out of her grip and turned back towards the bar.

"Go home." The woman scoffed, then grabbed her handbag.

"You're a fucking asshole, you know that?" Kal's glass shattered as he clenched his fist, but nobody noticed in the intensity of the club. Kal felt his eyes burning, until something screamed in frustration inside of him, and the fire died as the blonde stalked off. Kal closed his eyes and sighed.

There was a whisper of a scent, and Kal sat up as something inside of him stirred. "Chloe..." Clark's soul roused himself suddenly, and Kal whipped around, staring out towards the myriad of faces passing through the room before him. The room was covered in blondes, some real, most not, but none of them were...

"CHLOE!" Clark's voice screamed inside of Kal's head, and Kal gave a sharp cry. He stumbled to the door and made his way past a throng of people, and lurched towards his bike. The scar on his chest burnt, and he gritted his teeth against the pain, and clenched his fist. The red kryptonite ring winked in the Metropolis night.

A shadowy figure with blonde hair stared as Kal rode off, then gave a sharp whistle and jumped into the answering cab.

Kal rode swiftly through the streets and made his way to his apartment. Built on the spoils of fun, his apartment had everything he needed. To be far away from anything. And clothing, and a bed. He sighed as he shut the door, but didn't bother locking it. He was Kal. He could take what he wanted should anything be stolen.

There was a sudden scent in the room, gentle and tantalisingly familiar, and Kal turned. Chloe stood in the doorway, staring at him. "Clark..." She breathed his name like he was God and Kal liked the feeling. But not the label.

"Clark's gone. He was weak. I'm Kal now. What are you doing here, Chloe?" Chloe flinched at the flat harshness of his tone, and stepped closer to him.

"Clark, the... what happened? Your parents are worried sick, Lana's a complete mess, and as for me...?" Her dark eyes shined in the dark apartment. Kal shook his head.

"Doesn't matter to me now. I know that they're better off. Besides, they never wanted me anyway. Da-Jonathon blamed me for losing my little brother. Not that he was. Or sister. Either way, gone now, and Jonathon blamed me. Like I could have helped or something." Chloe stared at him with anger in her eyes.

"Goddamn it, Clark, what's wrong with you? I know you're in there somewhere..." She reached her hand out, and Kal scoffed and shrugged it off. Chloe stared at him as though he'd burned her, and stepped back out towards the door.

Kal swaggered the few steps between them, and leant in close. "C'mon, Chloe. We both know you're glad you got me alone. Admit it." He lifted his hand to her chin, and her eyes closed. Kal smiled, and leant back. Then he frowned, as something hot and sharp moved inside of him.

"Uh...you... get out of here, Chloe. If you ever tell anyone, I swear, I'll disappear off the face of this planet, like you'll never..." Kal frowned as Clark's soul surged inside of him, and he blinked and fell to one knee as light exploded before his eyes. He heard Chloe's steps back towards the door, and gasped as his scar burned, not like before, but from within.

"You're weak, Clark. These people make you weak. Look at you."

"You're not in control, "Kal". You're here because..."

"Because these people made you so weak, that you had to run away. You can't deal with them, so you hide behind the fiction of the ring. The red kryptonite. I'm who you want to be, Clark. For the last month, you've BEEN me. Now one visit, and there's a chink in your shining armour."

"Get out of my head."

"You're an idiot, Clark. I'm not in your head. I'm your soul, your true soul, and you know it. That's why you accepted me so readily when you slipped on the ring."

"I accepted you because I thought I couldn't handle it. I'm stronger now."

"No. You're me now. And I'm the stronger. I always have been. You don't need any of them. You NEED ME. Kal is who you are, and who you want to be, and who you always wished you could be."

"I'm Clark Kent. And my friends believe in ME."

Clark opened his eyes and stared down at the ring. His hands shook as he pulled it off, then looked up. Chloe had turned away from him, her hand on the door handle. "Chloe..." Clark's strangled voice stopped her short, and she turned around. He slowly pushed his right hand forwards, and Chloe stared at him as he opened his hands and the ring dropped to the ground with a metallic ping.

Clark's hands opened wide, and turned around, palms out as he looked at her. Chloe stared at him as he raised his arms, offering himself to her. Chloe's lips twisted into a crooked grin, and she leapt at him. She pulled him close to her and hugged him tightly.

"Clark?" Clark didn't answer, but his arms tightened around her, and felt him shaking. She held him like that for an eternity of heartbeats, and then she leant back as she stared at him. For the first time since she'd known him, Clark was crying.

After a while, he stood up, and opened his eyes. Chloe watched him as he stepped back and collapsed onto the couch. His green eyes stared at her, and she felt that familiar rush at his eyes on her. "Clark. What's going on?" Clark didn't meet her eyes, but stared at the ring on the floor. Chloe glanced at it, and then went and sat down beside him.

Clark shook his head. "I know that we had rocky ground before I left. It's one of the reasons I did leave. But I've barely spoken to anyone real since I left Smallville." Chloe blinked.

"Wow. You mean anyone really?" Clark shook his head and jerked his head towards the ring.

"Chloe. You're... you're so...important to... me. I need to talk to someone I... trust. And um..." Chloe leant over and ran her fingertips down the side of his face. His blue-green eyes slid into hers and she saw nothing but anguish and heartache there.

"Ssh," she breathed, leaning in closer and holding his face with both her hands. "It's okay, Clark. You can tell me anything." Clark nodded, and then his old smile came for an instant, and Chloe felt her heart beginning to pound. She couldn't believe how amazing it felt to have him smile at her.

"God, it's going to be so good. I'm so sick of all the lying and covering up. I've missed you so much." Chloe moved her hands down to rest on his chest, and gasped as she felt thick lines of scar tissue there. She stared at him and softened against his body on the couch.

"It's the red meteor rocks, Chloe. They make me... not myself. Like..." Clark stared out the window and shook his head softly. "You know how the green meteor rocks affect people, right?" Chloe flashed him her crooked grin, and ducked her head.

"You're talking to the creator of the Wall of Weird." Clark grinned and she felt his hand slide over hers on his chest. Chloe's heart started to beat faster.

"The red meteor rocks affect people too. It's like I'm someone else. Me, but... someone who doesn't care what I do." Chloe nodded, almost unsurprised. Clark glanced at her, and she shrugged, then tossed her hair out of her eyes.

"I believe you. It's not as if the green meteor rocks have been keeping a low profile. I guess this one has, though. So, whenever you've been..." Chloe moved her hand, making a weird gesture, and Clark frowned. "Un-Clarky. It's been this stuff?"

Clark looked down at himself and smiled, and Chloe felt her heart turn over in her chest. "Un-Clarky, huh? I think I've really missed those little things from you, Chloe." His chest gave a lurch as he sobbed for a breath. "God I've just missed you so much, Chloe, I'm so sorry about what..."

Chloe gave a short laugh, but it didn't reach her eyes. She could feel her hand beginning to shake under his, and Clark looked at her, his deep green eyes searching hers.

"M-missed? Me? You um... you missed me?" Clark slowly smiled, and Chloe stared at him longingly. Clark's hands moved off of hers and up to cradle her face. Chloe's lips parted and Clark sat up towards her.

"Uh...um...I..." Clark brought his mouth up to Chloe's and kissed her tenderly. The kiss was tentative and gentle, and Chloe felt something erupting inside of her. Her eyes felt hot and prickly, and she pulled away and covered her lips with her fingertips. Clark opened his eyes and blinked.

He stared at her and slowly lifted his hands off of her face. "What...?" Chloe shook her head and took a deep breath.

"It's nothing, um..." She gave her head a little toss, moving the bangs out the way. "Look, I think you're just upset, you know. You um... you've been away for a while, not yourself, and you needed..." Clark stood up.

"You're not a default, Chloe. And I can get what I need from..." Chloe's face turned to stone, and she stood up, too.

"From Lana." Chloe began to weep, and Clark knew that it was his fault. "You can get what you need from Lana, any time you like. I'm just here, so..." Clark grabbed her and hugged her to him, and Chloe's eyes closed as she hugged him back.

"This is Metropolis, Chloe. Girls are here in the billions. None of them real. But they're here. And it's not what I want, it's..." Chloe shrugged against him, and sniffed.

"I understand, Clark, I do. We've always been better off being friends anyway. It's ok." Clark held her out at arm's length, and then tilted her chin up towards him. A small smile came and went as he once again realised how short she was; she'd always seemed gigantic in his mind's eye.

"No, Chloe, you're wrong. I do need you. You..." Chloe's eyes closed, and her crooked grin slid across her face as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Yeah, well you didn't exactly have me at "hello", so don't even bother with "complete me."" Clark's hand spread over her chin and slid up to cup her face again. Chloe's heart skipped a beat when she realised he was shaking.

"You let Clark Kent be Clark Kent. And no one's let me do that for a lifetime. Not even Lana." Chloe sobbed and nuzzled her cheek into his palm. She lifted her hands and held his in her tiny grip.

"Oh, Clark. Come home, now, with me. Your parents really are worried sick." Clark's arms enveloped her again, and Chloe sighed and began to cry. Clark sighed and breathed in the scent of her hair, the scent that he'd recognised in the club, and the scent that had brought him back to his senses.

He could almost feel Kal sullenly watching from deep within him. Chloe so near and so vulnerable made Clark feel strong though, she gave him the strength that he really needed. He'd been hiding in Kal ever since he put the ring on.

Over Chloe's thin shoulders, Clark stared at the ring on the floor, and deep inside of him, Kal stirred again, rising, wanting to be free again, to stop the pain. Chloe's tiny arms slid up around Clark's neck and pulled him down to her. Clark closed his eyes as he leant in and kissed her again.

This time, no tears rolled down her cheeks, and nothing caved in. Clark smiled against her lips as he picked her up and made his way back to his bed. The sheets were silver, and silk, and the mattress was soft underneath them. Clark laid Chloe down onto the bed slowly.

Chloe bit her bottom lip gently, and Clark began to laugh softly. He reached up and touched his fingertips to her lips, and Chloe closed her eyes. "I love that. Your little smile, where you bite your lip. It's so adorable." Chloe opened her eyes again, and they sparkled at him.

"Adorable?" she scoffed quietly as he pulled himself over her. Her fingers spread out over his chest again as she began to undo the buttons of his shirt. "I-I, you know, uh... dammit." Her eyes teared up again as Clark kissed her softly.

His shirt fell off his back, and Clark arched his hips up against her as he slipped his pants off. He wasn't wearing any boxers, and Chloe's eyes went wide as she felt him against her. Clark's arms slunk around her and tightened her against him as he pulled her shirt off with his other hand.

Chloe kicked her pants away from her and lay beneath Clark self-consciously as he stared into her eyes. A small smile came and went on his face as he reached up to switch the light off. The lights of the city didn't leave them in complete darkness, but the harsh bright light was gone.

Chloe sighed happily and Clark kissed his way down her shoulder. "You don't have anything to be ashamed of, Chloe." She didn't answer, just shrugged and gasped as he caught her breast in his mouth.

"I'm just...oh...my god, Clark...I'm just not...Lana..." Clark let go of her breast and straightened, his hands snaking around her waist again, holding her tiny frame against him.

"Hey." She didn't look at him, and he nuzzled his cheek against her turned chin, and stared at her as she uncertainly met his gaze. "I'm here with you. Not with Lana. I'm here with you." Tears began in her eyes again, and she surged up, opening her mouth and taking him with her as she rolled over on top of him.

She bit her lip as she ran her hands down his chest, but frowned and lost her smile as she felt the ridges of his scar. One hand went up to her mouth as she leant over, tracing it with her fingers. Clark grew still beneath her, and Chloe could hear her breathing seem very loud in the room. "Oh, Clark..."

He didn't move, but she lowered herself and tenderly kissed him. Clark arched his hips, and Chloe could feel him pushing towards her. A sudden flash of nervousness went through her and she rolled over, bringing Clark on top of her again. "I haven't been with anyone else since Jimmy..." she breathed to him.

Clark nodded as his hands shook, and he shrugged and feigned a smile. "I haven't been with anyone." Chloe's eyes went wide, and then her smile came back. She reached down, and Clark grunted as she grabbed hold of him and began to ease him inside of her.

She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. Clark stopped pushing and gasped, and held his breath again. "I don't want to hurt you, Chloe." His soft whisper opened her eyes, and Chloe smiled. Her leg slid up along his hip, and she pulled him down towards her and kissed him tenderly again.

Clark smiled against her lips and pushed inside of her slowly. Chloe shook against him and sighed, holding him tightly. "Jesus..." Clark gasped as Chloe arched up around him, and felt his cock get hot and thick inside of her. "Chloe, I'm... I think I'm..." She nodded silently and smiled at him.

"It's okay, Clark, it happens fast the first time. C'mon, it's okay." She felt worldly and mature, having been through it once already. Clark was nervous, and Chloe felt for the first time powerful over him. She gently kissed at his face, and gave a low, happy laugh as she felt him shake and burst inside of her.

There was a ripping sound, and the silk sheets tore in Clark's grip like they were tissues, and his eyes opened wide. He panted as his breath tickled her neck. Clark sagged against her and Chloe spread her arms over his massive shoulders and smiled as he kissed her neck tenderly.

He was still thick and hard inside of her, and Chloe felt a wicked thrill go through her as she clenched down onto his shaft. Clark growled low in her ear, and she felt his hips move. Chloe gasped in ecstasy as Clark began to roll his hips against her, his teeth and tongue moving over her chin and mouth. She pulled him up towards her with each roll of his hips, until the rhythm moved beyond soft into something earth shattering.

Chloe arched her chest up as Clark held himself up above her, and gave a low cry. Clark smiled to himself, and kissed at her lips again. Chloe's nails scraped along the back of his shoulders and then slid down onto his hips.

His muscles moved under his skin as he pushed himself inside of her over and over again, and Chloe closed her eyes. All she could feel was Clark, inside of her and all over her, and it was almost worth the wait. Her mind went back to the spring dance, where he'd kissed her and danced with her and played her favourite song.

Chloe opened her eyes and stared at Clark, whose warm sea-green orbs watched her enjoying him. Chloe began to open her mouth and moan in time to his thrusts, and Clark felt her getting tighter and hotter around him. He leant down and kissed her as he sought her hands with his.

He pushed her down onto the bed with his body, feeling her wrists in the silk sheets of his bed as he held her down gently. Chloe gasped and moaned softly, and sudden her breath quickened. Clark stared at her as he felt a sudden tingle deep in his spine and Chloe began to moan louder. She arched up against him and her nails scraped against his impenetrable skin as she came.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Smallville (found this story and thought to share it was written my Darlantan on a different site.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Clark sagged down beside her and held her to him as they caught their breath. Chloe's eyes grew hot and prickly again, and she turned away and started to grab her clothing. Clark stared at her back, wondering what was wrong. He didn't know what else to do, so he slowly grabbed at his clothing and slid his jeans back on.

They dressed in silence, and then Chloe moved for the door. Clark grabbed her wrist and swung her around, kissing her. Chloe's hands gripped Clark tightly, and she gave a sobbed laugh as the kiss stopped.

"I have to go. I won't tell. Anyone. I just... we're friends, so..." Clark stared at her, dying to tell her not to go, but his lips stayed still. He silently begged her not to go. He'd tell her everything, he'd...

Chloe's eyes were tightly squeezed shut as she hoped that Clark would call for her, tell her he loved her, kiss her again. But she knew that if she stayed, she'd be in love with him forever, and that nothing could ever change because sooner or later, Lana would find them and take Clark from her. She turned and looked at him as she opened the door.

Something dark flashed in Clark's eyes, and his face changed. He bent down to pick up the ring on the floor and slipped it on, shoving his hands behind his back, almost standing at attention. Chloe stared at him, begging him to do something. Clark's eyes flashed red, or seemed to in the weird light of the apartment, and he turned around.

Chloe gave a sob, and slipped out the door. She shut it closed behind her and began to sob quietly. Inside the apartment, Clark shook as the red kryptonite bled through his system, and Kal grew stronger in him again. "Chloe..." he breathed, as his eyes flared red.

"You can't do this. I need her."

"You need NOTHING. YOU are ME, AND I am STRENGTH ITSELF. I can feel how much pain she causes you. The intensity, its soul wrenching, isn't it? You need me for the pain to stop, Clark."

"No. Chloe's..."

"Shut up. You're weak. That's your problem, Clark, you care too much. Your feelings weaken us, and you know it. Your compassion for these creatures is unwarranted, and shall be unmissed."

"My friends define me. They give me the strength you say I lack. These people know me, love me, and believe in me. I need them for that. It makes me fight harder for them"

"Whether you wear that ring or not, Clark, I'm here to stay. Until you come to terms with the fact that you need me, we're going to be at war. When Kal leads, failure is impossible. You're stronger, you're harder, and you'll never be weak. Can you ever say you'll survive without me?"

Clark looked around in the blackness, and closed his eyes, willing Chloe, Lana, Pete, Lex, Ryan, Alicia, Kyla, his mother, his father, anyone. He needed their strength now. A thundering sound came from far in the distance, and the darkness suddenly lifted in a haze of red fire.

The red fire burnt into Clark's skin, and the scar on his chest began to fade away. "They can be a good people, Kal, they wish to be. You must rule their hearts and their spirits, and lift them to the greatness that they can achieve. Thus will the guiding light of Krypton be everlasting."

Clark listened, but couldn't hear Kal answer. "Father..." he called, and the red haze shifted to white. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned. He could see a shadowy form, immovable and dependable, on his right. On his left, he felt another presence, small and wise, yet infinitely strong.

He looked down, and saw a faint outline of blonde hair and dark, teary eyes as she put her arms around him. Clark stared down and then looked back to the source of the light, high above him. "Jor-El!" he screamed upwards. "Father!"

The white light wavered, and a deep voice began to speak. "You have wavered, and weakened, Kal-El. Your destiny cannot be fulfilled in the depth of this addiction to uncaring rage." Clark's arms tightened around the spirit of the woman in his arms.

"What should I do?" The white light pulsed, and considered.

"Cast off the weaknesses of this family, and rise in the strength of your true family. Listen to me, Kal-El, for I am your father." Clark turned to the strong, silent figures behind him and steeled himself.

"No, Jor-El, you're my sire. My father stands with me, and makes me..." He stopped as he felt the spirit's arms tightening around his chest. "My friends and my family make me something you never could have. Human." Jor-El's spirit considered that.

"And in return for this most sacred of gifts, you abandon them to hide in the affects of our planet's death? Truly, Kal-El, tell me of your humanity." Clark looked around as the spirits began to fade around him.

"No, father, please, help me, I don't want to be like this anymore!" The light began to fade.

"That strength you seek is within you, son of Krypton. Use it. You must, it is the only way."

Two months later.

Kal smirked at Jonathon Kent as the old man slumped against the column. "Looks like the old man's been workin' out." He flashed in front of him and slammed him up against the column, and Jonathon grunted and winced. He felt like the brawling youth he'd always been, with strength, but no idea how to control it.

"Jor-El and I have an understanding."

"You two working together now? Hmph. Well I never listened to him, and I'm damned sure not gonna listen to you." Jonathon braced himself as his son rushed him supersonic, and grabbed the boy and swung with strength, using his son's momentum against him.

Clark went sailing through the air and smashed through the pipes, scaffolding and bags of dry cement. Jonathon felt his heart frantically beating as he wondered if he'd killed his son. Clark stood up strongly though, and Jonathon stared as he watched Clark tear off his shirt.

When his son turned, Jonathon felt his heart breaking, the massive scar on his chest was dark and thick, scored into his son's chest in hate. Jonathon swallowed. "What in the hell did Jor-El do to you Clark?"

"He made sure I'll never forget who my real father is." Clark rushed his father, slamming him up against the concrete behind them with a snarl.

Clark had had a lifetime of getting used to his powers, and even though Jonathon knew that the boy in front of him wasn't Clark, he was still his son. Jonathon stared at the flaring hatred in Clark's eyes and felt his heart breaking. "Go on then. Do it. Do it, son. If I've raised a son who can kill, then kill."

"I won't let you do this, Kal. You're finished."

"He's the last thing standing in the way of living out your whole life without ever hurting again, Clark. He's not our father, and now he's just in the way."

Clark's form hesitated, his fist pulled back for the killing blow.

"What are you doing, Clark? You know you're not strong enough without me."

"You're right. And I'll never be stronger WITH you. I am NOT Kal-El. I am not Kal. My name is Clark Kent."

"Stop it."

"My name is Clark Kent!"

"Shut up, I am Kal, I am the last son of Krypton, a god amongst men!"

"MY NAME IS CLARK KENT, AND I SHALL FOREVER BE RESPONSIBLE FOR WHO I AM!"

Clark's face twisted in sudden decision, and he slammed his fist in to the concrete behind his father's head. The ring shattered, and Clark felt himself suddenly breathing heavy, and staring at his father.

"Dad?" he cried as his father slumped down to the ground in exhaustion. Jonathon Kent looked up at his son in exhausted relief. Clark grabbed hold of his hand and clasped it to his chest. "I love you, Dad."

"So what brought you back?" Clark looked up as he heard her voice, both glad and apprehensive. He turned slowly and put the book down as he turned to face her. Chloe was dressed in warm winter clothes, with her wool jacket and a dark long sleeved top with vibrant blue and pink birds emblazoned on it.

"My dad. You." Chloe blinked as she sat down on his couch in the loft.

"Me?" Clark nodded softly as he stayed near the window ledge looking out to the farms of Smallville.

"Yes, Chloe. You. When I was..." A small came and went on his face, a genuine smile, one that Chloe hadn't seen since before he'd run off to Metropolis. "...un-Clarky...it was hard to resist the pull of the ring. I guess it was just easier thinking and pretending that you didn't care about anything."

"Oh..." she whispered in a tiny voice. They sat in silence for a long moment, then Clark got up and sat next to her on the couch. She didn't shy away from him, but Clark felt that she wanted to. "So, not to get all Mary-Jane or anything, but what was our thing?"

Clark sat back into the couch slowly and pulled her with him. Chloe stiffly leant back, and Clark put his arm around her shoulders. She softened slightly into his embrace and he smiled warmly. "Well, we can..." Chloe sat bolt upright and didn't look at him as footsteps sounded on the wooden stairs that led to the loft.

"Clark, are you..." Lana stopped in her tracks as Clark looked over his shoulder at her, and Chloe didn't meet her gaze. Chloe slapped a hand onto Clark's leg, and he looked back at her quizzically.

"Well, I'm just glad to have my friend back." She said loudly, and stood up, moving past Lana quickly. Clark watched her go, and looked at Lana, who smiled at him warmly. Almost lovingly. He looked down at his hands and sighed.

In her car, Chloe began to sob, wondering if she'd ever stop sabotaging anything that ever happened with Clark so that she wouldn't get hurt. That was the deal, anyway. Tears poured down her face as she drove out of the yard. Martha watched and frowned as she switched the light off in the house.

Chloe sobbed to herself, trying to control the tears as she drove down the Kent's road. She went slowly, because she was so upset, she knew she was likely to crash the car. Clark meant so much to her that...

Headlights in her rear vision mirror fast gaining on her made Chloe slow the car down and pull off to the side. Lana's 4WD screamed past and Chloe frowned and sniffed as rain began to pelt down heavily around the car.

As she got closer to her place, Chloe pulled herself together. Whatever Lana and Clark had talked about was obviously over quickly, and ... her thoughts trailed off as she pulled in and got out of her car. The little convertible's black roof wasn't quite windproof, and let some of the biting cold in.

Chloe sniffed again and looked for her father's car, but he'd obviously left early for his weekend in Metropolis. She shook her head and stepped up under the cover of the verandah, and sighed as she searched her handbag for her keys.

"Chloe, wait." She turned at the sound of Clark's voice. He stood there, still in his t-shirt in the pouring rain. His dark curls were slick against his forehead, but his sea-green eyes and bright smile were laughing at her.

"Every time we end up close, you run away." Chloe didn't answer, just stared at him. They stood in silence, until Clark took a step towards her, and Chloe blinked as the world swam back into focus.

"Yeah, well, like we agreed, we're just friends. It's better that way. How did you get here so fast?" Clark shook his head, his eyes still bright.

"No, that's what you agreed, what YOU decided. I don't want to agree anymore. I can finally see what's been in front of me for ages. Why did you run when Lana came?" Chloe turned back around and frantically began searching for her keys as her eyes teared up again.

"I'm sorry, Clark..." There was a squelch of footsteps in mud, and then he was there, towering over her on her porch. The scent of his skin and the wild rain hit Chloe like a tidal wave, and her need for him shook her again. "I've been losing you to Lana for years now, I just couldn't take it..."

"You told me that one day, you wouldn't get a chance to say sorry." Chloe looked up and whipped around, horrified that he'd bring that up. The fact that one day, sorry would come too late to save their friendship.

Clark surged forwards and cupped her face in his hands, kissing her. Chloe gasped, and Clark's tongue moved inside her mouth, almost unbidden. Chloe's handbag dropped to the porch unnoticed as her fingers weakened.

She could taste the rain on his skin, and feel the heat of his body already steaming the clothes dry. Chloe opened her eyes slowly, almost gingerly, as though if she looked he wouldn't be there. Clark smiled against her and picked her up into his arms.

He pushed her against the door, and Chloe felt her shirt getting wet from Clark's soaked form, but barely cared. She fumbled behind her for the door handle, and began tugging at the bottom of his shirt, feeling it peel away from his body as the door closed slowly behind them.

Clark leant back as Chloe began to shrug her clothes off. "What about your dad?" Chloe bit her bottom lip as she dragged his wet shirt over his head and let it fall to the ground with a wet slap.

"Metropolis," she barely breathed as she stared at his body in rapture. Clark smiled and tenderly kissed at her lips, feeling her skin on his tongue and at his fingertips. Her bra met brief resistance seeing as his hands were too involved with touching her. He broke the strap between two fingers and the garment dropped to the floor.

Chloe kicked her shoes off as she clung to him, and Clark eased his boots off. Chloe bit her lip again and grabbed hold of Clark's hand, leading him up to the top floor, one arm modestly covering her breasts. She made her way to her bedroom and Clark entered a fairytale setting.

There wasn't any pink that he could see, but there were stuffed animals, and newspaper clippings and photographs everywhere. Chloe turned her light off and the light from her workbench came on. Clark slipped his hands around her thin waist and began to nuzzle into her neck, and Chloe let out a giggle.

She turned around in his arms and looped them around his neck again as they moved back towards her bed. Chloe was panting, and Clark breathed her name every time he gasped a breath. She stared at him and laughed, almost sobbed, as she held him to her, and Clark frowned, not knowing what was wrong.

Chloe shook her head and held him closer to her. "I just can't believe that after all this time, you're finally here." Clark leant back and paused for a moment, then nodded slowly. He reached back into the pocket of his jeans and pulled a crumpled, impossibly ill treated piece of purple paper out.

Chloe stared at it in abject terror as Clark held it up and began to read aloud.

"I wanna let you in on a secret. I'm not who you think I am. In fact, my disguise is so thin; I'm surprised that you haven't already seen right through me.

I'm the woman of your dreams masquerading as your best friend.

Sometimes I want to rip off this façade like I did at the Spring Formal, but I can't, because you'll get scared and run away again. So I decided that it's better to live with the lie than to expose my true feelings. My dad told me that there are two types of girls. The ones that you grow out of and the ones that you grow into. I really hope I'm the latter.

I may not be the one you love today, but I'll let you go in the hopes that you'll fly back to me.

Because I think you're worth the wait."

Chloe didn't say anything, and Clark folded the purple, wrinkled sheet of paper and put it into his jacket pocket. "How come you didn't tell me?" Chloe bit her lip as more tears came, and she crossed her arms in front of her.

"I did, Clark. You were so sick, and I had to let you know, if anything happened to you..." She faded of, then wiped the tears from her cheeks angrily. "And your reaction to me baring my soul was to cry out for Lana."

Clark nodded slowly, and took a deep breath, then patted his jacket pocket and reached out, taking Chloe into his arms again.

"Lana kept it all this time. She finally gave it to me tonight; told me I had to choose who I wanted to be with, and that enough was enough. She thought I'd choose her. Now I'm here with you. I want you to know that I'm not here because I can't have Lana. I'm here because I want you." Chloe sobbed into his neck and her tiny arms tightened around him.

They held each other for a while, before Chloe moved her face back and tenderly kissed him. Clark smiled against her lips and they both gave low laughs at the other. Raindrops fell from Clark's thick black hair and Chloe rubbed his head and slid her wet hands down his face, kissing him.

His body was liquid fire beneath her, so warm, and she answered with a fire of her own. She kept kissing him as she slid her hands down their bodies to the belted waistband of his jeans. She eased his buckle open and began to move her hands against him.

Clark's eyes opened wide, and he stared at her embarrassedly. Chloe smiled wickedly and bit her lip as she felt him slide out of his boxers. Only her panties now separated them, and she felt something hot and firm brush against her hands as she moved her hands down to take off her lace panties. Clark's face burned bright red as he gave a low gasp, and suddenly Chloe wasn't interested in anything else.

Her hands clasped around his cock like they would never leave and Chloe sighed happily that he so obviously wanted her badly. She looked up into his eyes and smiled softly, and Clark felt her hands slide her panties down as her silk legs slid up his body.

She rolled over and straddled him like she had long ago in Metropolis, and this time, there was only lust and passion in her eyes, not fear and doubt. Clark's mouth was open, and his hands were shaking as they spread over her thighs. Chloe self-consciously covered up her breasts, and Clark sat up, feeling his rock hard meat sliding between Chloe's cheeks.

"Don't you dare be ashamed of how incredible you are, Chloe." She stared at him as he tenderly brushed the hair back from her face, the lust gone for the moment as he felt so in love and so tender towards her.

Chloe felt her eyes tearing up, and went to brush them away, but Clark stilled her hands and leant upwards to kiss them from her cheeks. His eyes and lips sought hers, and her suddenly weak arms slid around him as he kissed her tears away. Chloe had never felt anything so wonderful as Clark's care and love for her.

She eased herself up a bit, and offered Clark her chest as she leant back slightly. Clark watched her as he lowered his mouth to her, tasting and gently mouthing her skin. Chloe gasped and rose up higher, then slid down.

As she slid down his abbs, she felt his cock pressing against her, and blinked then smiled in wonder. She thought for a moment that she would never grow tired of seeing how much she meant to him, then all thought vanished as she slid down the length of his cock.

Clark gasped and sighed, his eyes wide and his steel-hard body taut as wire as she slid down him, completely captivating him. His eyes rolled back into his head and he closed them as he felt her sliding down and finally coming to a stop nestled into his lap.

Clark was even larger than Chloe had dreamt of, and remembered. She sat, filled completely with him, and then suddenly she was kissing him and moving up and down him, feeling how hot he was in her arms.

Chloe sighed as she rode him slowly, feeling him move deep inside of her and not caring if everyone knew it. Her loud moans and soft cries stirred Clark on, making him feel powerful and weak at once. Her blonde hair crashed against his senses, making his heart beat strongly with its scent and the way it covered her dark, sensual eyes.

If there was one thing about Chloe, Clark though, as he gritted his teeth at the sensations running through him, was how much she made him feel. He always tried to fight his emotions, to control them, but Chloe twisted his world, made him feel things he'd never thought he'd feel again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Smallville (found this story and thought to share it was written my Darlantan on a different site.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Chloe watched as she rode Clark, seeing his eyes almost glow like fire in the barely lit room. His gaze was hard, but his hands and expression were tender and soft. The warmth she could feel from beneath her and inside of her was something human and unbelievable.

Clark was panting as she rode him, and she could feel his amazing thickness inside of her, getting hot, almost scalding hot, as she felt her spine tingle and lightning race up and down her spine as his touch. Chloe leant down and kissed him, arching her hips as she did so.

Clark gasped and felt her rhythm increasing, her movements speeding up as Chloe closed her eyes and began to gasp. She clenched down onto him, and Clark gasped as he held his heat vision in and felt something amazing happening to him. He looked at her, watching as her smile became gentle and soft, and she sighed happily as she slumped down onto him again.

Clark couldn't take it anymore, and felt himself about to explode. Chloe's eyes locked with his as fire rimmed his eyes, and he clasped her closely to him. His hands gripped her hips and shook, and Chloe felt her heart burst as Clark gasped and shook in her arms.

He burst deep inside of her and sagged back into the bed sheets, and Chloe gasped as she felt his cum explode inside of her. She stared down at him, and bit her lip as she smiled, softly laughing to herself in wonder. She lowered herself down to his side, and dragged the sheets up around them.

Chloe gasped a little as she felt him slide out of her, and moulded herself close to his body. Clark put his arms around her, and Chloe sighed happily as she slid her hand out over his heart. She could feel the strong beat hammering against his chest as her own breathing began to slow.

Clark took a really deep breath, and Chloe felt his heart slowing under her fingertips. She couldn't believe that she was finally here, in bed with him, after everything that had happened. His heart was slowing down, and his body was beginning to tighten up, stressing out again. She waited until his shyness passed, and then waited until he spoke.

"I'm so scared I'm going to lose you, Chloe. Every girl I've loved has died in my arms. You terrify me. I'm so scared I'm going to lose you, because now I know how much I love you." Chloe looked up at him, frowning in sudden concern. Another part of her crushed and twisted to hear him say he loved her.

"What are you talking about, Clark, I'm not going anywhere, especially not now." Clark's arms tightened around her chest, and Chloe smiled at the feeling, as warmth flooded through her.

"Alicia died in my arms, so did Kyla. Why do you think I've always been so afraid of you and Lana? I thought that I couldn't feel like this again, because every time I do, I lose someone. I'm not supposed to be happy, but you make me feel that way." Chloe didn't answer for a long time; so many pieces of the Clark Kent puzzle falling into place at his words.

"That explains a lot." She didn't say anything more for a while, going over what he'd revealed to her. "I guess that it's so strange to have you open up to me like this. It makes me think that I've underestimated you for so long. I guess I never gave you enough credit. I always thought you were just too indecisive. Or trying to work out a way for a threesome."

Clark smirked, then gave her a huge grin. "Can't believe that I've never thought about that." Chloe snuggled into his arms and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Well, while we're doing the whole come clean pillow talk, maybe you should know that everyone thought you were gay. You turned down both Lana and I on many occasions, you know." Clark frowned.

"I can't believe I never that about THAT. But I'm not." Chloe giggled as she pulled the blankets further up their bodies against the chilling air.

"I figured that." Clark was silent for a moment, then he took a deep breath, tasting her light rose perfume on his tongue, and feeling her warm and tender in his arms.

"Chloe, it's time that I uh... I really need to tell you something... well, tell you everything... you see, um. I'm not from around here..."

The End.

* * *

 **I'm not sure but i might more chapters of my own. If you all like it I'll add more chapters I enjoy reviews I don't mind haters I prefer the truth so I can improve my writing that's just the way it works. :) Oh yeah I do not own any of the characters this story line does not belong to me and depending on the reviews i get everything after this will be my writing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Smallville (found this story and thought to share it was written my Darlantan on a different site.)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Clark turned to see that Chloe was asleep by him and wasn't listening to him so he whispered in her ear "I love You." and joined into a dreamless slumber.

It was morning and the sun shining throw the room that had woken him up. Chloe was still asleep in his arms so he slowly removes himself from her grasp on him and puts his boxers on. Walking around the house searching for his clothes he walks down stairs to make some breakfast not sure if he should risk going home to his morning chores.

He step outside to call his parents letting them know that he was Chloe's and that he had fallen asleep on her couch after talking all night. He hated lying to them but he didn't think that Chloe would be okay with him telling his parents that they has sex almost all night. Clark knew that she needed to know the truth about who he really was. When he walked back into the house he started to make pancakes with eggs and sausage on the side. When he was almost done making the food he remembered that he needed to make coffee for her as well. He heard the shower and knew that she was awake and as much as he wanted to join her. He decided to just wait for her to come down on her own. He set up two plates and then washed the dishes that he used to make the food. He was putting the dishes away when Chloe made herself known.

"Wow! Clark I had no idea that you could cook."

Clark just smirked and went to get out a cup and pour her some coffee and other for his juice. "Well I am more then a farm boy you know."

"Oh I know that you showed me that last night. Clark I'm sorry I feel asleep on you was there something you wanted to tell me?"

Clark looked at not sure if he was ready for her to look at him differently when she heard the truth about him. "Yes, but it can wait. I'm going to need to get home to do my chores if I want to see you again."

Chloe looked at Clark and nodded and left it be even when she felt that he was hiding something from her. Clark could tell that she wasn't convinced so he walked over to her and kissed her on the lips. Gliding his tongue against her lips to depend the kiss causing a moan to escape her. Pulling away from her telling her goodbye and walk out of her and and as far to the point that she wouldn't see him speed away.

Upon getting to the farm he ran into his mom in the kitchen.

"Okay whats that look for?" asked Martha as Clark sat down on one of the chairs in around her table.

"Mom I want to tell Chloe the truth about me. I've never had to pretend to be normal around her. She's always assumed something about me was different. I trust her more then anyone else besides Pete."

"Clark are you sure about this? This is a big secret that you are going to allow her to know about you."

"I'm sure I get this feeling inside that she's the one and whatever I felt for Lana was just a crush because I was too blind so see what was right in front of me."

Martha smiled at her son and was proud that he found the right girl to give his heart too. She walked over to him and hugged him "Then you have my blessing to tell her but I think you still have to talk to your father about this."

"Whats he got to talk to me about?" asked Johnathan as he walked into the house.

* * *

 **okay here is my own chapter to this story I know it's shorter than most of my chapters if you follow me as an author. But when it came to this chapter I had a hard time deciding where I wanted to take it. Like should I bring back Kal or just leave as Clark. I hope you like it.**


	5. Update

**6 February 2016**

I am still writing these stories just been busy with school but I promise that I will try to type up my chapters soon. I have not forgotten about these stories it just my professors really want me to concentrate on his assignments. who would have thought. I will return I promise.

 **LadyLoki83**


End file.
